The Maddness of Konata Izumi
by VOIP94
Summary: THis is just the prolouge so yeah!
1. Prolouge

**The Madness of Konata Izumi**

_Prolouge_

"Hmmmm, let's see," Konata Izumi thought, "is Kuroi-sensei online?"

Konata logged on to the RPG she plays all the time only to find that "sensei" hadn't been online in a few days. In fact it seemed that Kuroi-sensei needed a substitute for those few days also.

Konata looked at her computer with her signature cat grin.

"Well," she said out loud, "I can still play some dating Sims or something along those li-"

Then Yutaka Kobayakawa came into to room and said, "Good mornin' onee-chan," she said with a yawn, "did you stay up gaming all ni-"

"NO YUU-CHAN DON'T LOOK! THIS IS MATURE RATED! NO!!!!!!!!" Konata yelled flailing her arms about.

Yutaka looked at her with a confused expression, "Erm, onee-chan? That's 'Frogger: Party Party Hop' that's not Mature rated."

Konata looked back at the computer monitor and saw a frog face staring at her.

She flew back out of her chair in a bit of shock and slammed her head on her wooden table and all of her "limited edition" manga books fell on her face.

Yutaka had an odd expression on her face and slowly walked over to Konata.

"O-Onee-chan?" she asked not really addressing Konata.

Konata jerked up and freaked Yutaka so much out that Yutaka jumped back, hit the bookshelf and made a collectable Mikuru Asahina sculpture from the anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya fall.

Luckily the sculpture landed on a pillow that Konata had put down so she could watch a scheduled anime show that ended up being cancelled because of a lagging baseball game.

Konata's father came in and said "Konata? What happ-"He looked around and his eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Wha- wha- what happened here?"

This is how the scene was, Konata was lying on the floor with her chair almost flipped and she was laying with all of her manga on that table motioned earlier on her face. Yutaka was on the floor by the bookcase with about six sets of the Haruhi anime on her stomach.

Konata's father had the same face that Yutaka had earlier and slowly slided out of the room.


	2. A New Character!

VOIP94: Hey I'm gonna make a different series called "The Crushes of TLSG." Also call me ニコラス or Nikorasu. Well Let's get on with the story!

"Miyuki!" Yukari Takara yelled in a rather loud voice.

"Coming Mother!" a sleepy Miyuki yawned while walk down the stairs of her house.

"_Why does she want me up so early. It's 6:30!"_ Miyuki thought.

"Someone is here to see you!"

"Really? Who is it?"

"He goes by the name 'Nikorasu'"

________________________________________________________________

ニコラス: Yay! I get to be in the story! Yeah I'm mixing it up because I'm a guy with no social life what so ever so I'm a main character now XD

"_Who is this and why is he here?_"

"I hope I'm not being any trouble ," Nikorasu pleaded with a hit of guilt of his face.

"Oh, no not at all," Yukari said very nicefully, "Now how do you know Miyuki?"

"Well," Nikorasu started to explain, "I now must live with my cousin Konata because my mother died when I was young and my father recently died by a smack to the head. Any way, Konata wanted me to meet all of her friends."

"Oh, you poor thing."

"Nah, I'm OK."

Then Miyuki came down the stairs in to the foryer and greeted Nikorasu as if she knew wim all her life.

"Hello," Nikorasu said politely, "I am now living with my cousin, Konata Izumi, nad she wanted for me to meet all her friends."

"Oh," Miyuki said with a shot little bow, "glad to meet you Nikorasu-san."

"Same here," Nikorasu said with a little bow also.

"Well, I must be going. I still have a long way to the Hiiragi household."

"OK," Miyuki said in a soft voice.

With that, Nikorasu was off.

ニコラス: Im gonna skip!

"OK Konata, I met everyone from Misao to Kagami. Now what," Nikorasu said tiredly.

"Ah, ah, ah not so fast Ni-kun," Konatabsaid with a wide grin on her face.

"Wow, first day here and I already have a '-kun'"

"Oh, shut up. I'm not used to your name yet."

"What is so hard about Niko-kun or rasu-kun. Why Ni-kun? What sounds like a constipation medicine!"

"And that is whay I gave you that name……Ni-kun."

Nikorasu growled at her with a fang hanging out like Misao has.

"Hey," said Konata sarcastically, "Looks like you like Misao."

"OK, Konata," Nikorasu started to explain, "I just met her and you think I like her?

"Hey anything's possible!"

"Yeah in a mind of a hardcore otaku."

"SHUT UP NIKORASU!"

"Hah, you said my name!"

…………………………..

"Crap…………."


End file.
